draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonriders of Zanoll
The dragonriders of Zanoll were a well-established group of protectors in Zanoll, characterized by their association with the native Zanollian dragons. History The dragonriders were formed around 1000 After Creation. Following a wave of human immigration to Zanoll, a threatening invasion from Aragon, where these humans originated, came. It was possibly due to anger, for Aragon's princess had married a man among these immigrants, but beyond that, the full reasons for the invasion were unknown. However, the invasion threatened lives, and people in Zanoll decided they needed to band together to fight off the Aragonians. This alliance included Morva'i, humans, and dragons. With the help of the current dragon queen, a band of warriors known as the Five Swords came together, along with respective dragons, to fight, becoming the first dragonriders in Zanoll. Eventually Zanoll were rid of the Aragonians, and peace returned. The dragonriders eventually became an established faction in Zanoll that lasted thousands of years. Taylor's Canyon At some point in time, perhaps even before the formation of the Five Swords, the dragons and the people of Zanoll formed a community in Taylor's Canyon. It was a base for the dragonriders as well as a learning community for Zanoll's citizens. During the story of Founders, it was ruled over by Upiooni-Rewan-Thorr-Wife, also known as the Great Lady of Zanoll, and who was the charge of Dirin Lhiuun. After the death of Upiooni and the threats of Lhiuun, the dragonriders and their people moved to Esther Bay and abandoned Taylor's Canyon. Later Era The dragonriders continued to exist up to the Ascension. At one point in time they had moved to Dragon's Peak and the valley therein. They also used a valley past the Dragongate as a graveyard for the fallen firedrakes, also located in the Dragon's Peak Mountains. There they used the castle Othirr as a base of operations, and they used numerous caves located in the eastern end of the valley for living and bathing. Dragonriders were known to visit the neighboring city of Mal'ur and appeared to have a well-grounded place in Zanollian society. Society Dragonriders did not appear to have much in the way of a ranking system. They were led by a dragon-tamer and/or a Dirin, male and female respectively. They lived out their lives after their adoption into the group training at least one dragon. They could work in a squadron, such as when Senna took a group to the Lost Isle. They appeared to have a brotherhood bond. For the most part it seemed most of the dragonriders were male. Riders and Dragons According to Daruuk from Founders, a dragonrider was more commonly known as a "care-taker". They cared for a dragon pup born from a dragon queen's nest, with the dragon queen cared for by the Dirin herself. They trained the dragons for riding, but at the same time dragons were free to roam the valley of the dragonriders. It was very possible that not all dragons hatched to the riders were trained for riding at all, implied by this freedom. Dragons and their care-takers shared a strong bond, and it was not a light thing to a dragon for a rider to pass away. Since dragons lived much longer than some sentient riders, such as humans or Hakaan, they could take on more than one rider during their lifetime. Category:Groups and Factions